Love Lives Forever: A Sailor Journeys Side Story
by Commander Galos
Summary: This is a side story I wrote some time ago when I was working on chapter 18. It's a little dark and depressive, but I tried to give it a somewhat happy ending. Now, if you like it PLEASE REVIEW!


Hello, gang! Commander Galos here.  
  
This is a short fic based on the characters I use in my main fic that came   
to life during a period that sent me down a very deep depression. I'll try   
to make a happy ending for this, but... no promises. I'm not very good at   
these kind of angst-filled stories, but... I hope I can make a good job.  
  
Sailor Moon (tm) doesn't belong to me, but to Takeuchi Naoko-sensei. I'm   
not getting any money for this, so please, don't sue me. I'm poor.  
  
* * * *   
  
LOVE LIVES FOREVER  
A SHORT FIC BY COMMANDER GALOS  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
PROJECT: ETERNITY  
DATA LOG ENTRY  
  
ENTER PASSWORD:  
*****-*******  
PASSWORD ACCEPTED  
  
  
Personal entry.  
Lieutenant Yohann Starr  
March 14.  
  
- It's been ten days since that incident. I still have the feeling that I   
should have been with them that day. That something could have been done   
to prevent that. I can't believe that such a thing happened to them... I   
was supposed to be with them, but foolishly, preferred to remain at the   
base, under the feeble excuse that there was work for me to do. Oh, God...   
how much I regret being so paid of myself! She was so happy, so full of   
life that day... and now... now...   
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
March 4  
  
Spring was finally around the corner; the cold winter was about to end.   
Everywhere, the atmosphere smelled with the promise of a new beginning, and   
people were busy with their daily chores. But for a special group of people,   
this was a VERY special day, indeed!  
  
"I can't believe it! We finally defeated Cauldron!" exclaimed Usagi,   
ecstatic.  
  
"Yeah! And to think that Yohann was authorized to remain in this world with   
us... that's what I can't believe." Said Robin, her voice with a dreamy   
tone on it.  
  
"Down, girl, down! We know that you two love each other, but please! You're   
becoming as bad as Usagi here!" said Makoto, smirking at her friends. When   
she saw Usagi looking at her, fuming, she added. "Come on, you have to   
admit it.... All that sweetness was giving us a serious case of cavities!"  
  
Hmph!" was Usagi's response, but she wasn't mad.  
  
"Speaking of him... where is he? I thought he was going to come with us."   
Asked Minako.  
  
"He said there was some thing he had to fix at the base." Said Robin. "He   
was rather mysterious about it, though. He didn't want to say a thing."  
  
"Men and their secrets... Why do they have to behave like children with all   
that secrecy?" wondered Ami.  
  
"If you can't figure out that, then that has to be one of the biggest   
secrets in the universe." Said Laurella.  
  
The group of friends continued chewing at males in general for another   
moment, until they arrived to a bus stop. They were planning to go the   
nearest mall and spend the rest of the afternoon with their mutual company,   
celebrating their recent victory.  
  
No one noticed the bus approaching at them.   
  
They reacted too late when one of the tires exploded.  
  
They remained paralyzed one second too much watching the bus swiveling   
without control.  
  
They barely had time to scream before the bus ran over them...  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Personal entry.  
Lieutenant Yohann Starr.  
March 14 (cont.)  
  
- When I received the phone call from the hospital, it was like I was in a   
nightmare. I don't remember how I got in the car and drove to the   
hospital. All was a haze. When I arrived, I talked with the resident   
doctor that was taking care of the girls. I hardly took notice when their   
families arrived, all worried sick for their little girls. Mamoru and   
Shingo seemed to be the more affected by the accident. They looked aghast,   
their faces ashen, their eyes frantic... I guess I looked the same at the   
time. The doctor guided all of us to a nearby waiting room, and began to   
tell us the gravity of the girls' injuries. Makoto and Ami had broken   
ribs; Laurella had both arms broken, and a composed fracture on the right   
leg; Ami had a punctured lung and a severe internal hemorrhage; Usagi had   
fractured her pelvis and a spinal disc was out of place... the doctors   
didn't have hopes that she could walk again. Minako had fared better...   
she jumped fast enough to had only a broken leg and a dislocated elbow.   
But when the doctor began to describe Robin's condition, I felt that the   
world had come to an end. Robin had received the blunt of the impact, and   
had a skull fracture, and the doctors couldn't stop the hemorrhage in   
time. She was now in a deep coma, and she was only living because of the   
life support systems that were hooked to her frail body.  
  
- The silence that followed was deafening. I thought I'd go mad at the   
moment... and I guess that all presents felt exactly the same thing.   
Wasn't there any justice in the world?? How could such a terrible thing   
happened to a group of innocent and brave people as them?? They survived   
so many ordeals, faced so much dangers... only to end up like this?? No,   
I can't believe it!   
  
- As soon as the doctors left us, I talked with Technuma, Akane, Ikuko,   
Kenji, Mamoru and Shingo. I offered them the services of the Medical Ward   
at the base, indicating that with them, the girls could be saved.   
Technuma and Akane agreed almost immediately, having previous experience   
with the equipment. They also arranged that the girls could be moved to   
the base as soon as they were stabilized. But I was worried for Robin.   
The doctors didn't want to move her because of her condition. It took a   
combined effort from all of us to convince them that there was hope for   
her if they only allowed her to be transferred to the mansion. Two days   
later, they agreed, but made us sign a release form that liberated them   
from any responsibility towards Robin. I signed without hesitation.  
  
- As soon as all the girls were on the Medical Ward, Technuma and Akane   
began to work with the medcom, creating the necessary methods for healing   
them. Another four days later, Makoto, Ami, Minako, Laurella, and Usagi   
were on their way to recovery. With the help of Technuma, the damage to   
Usagi's spleen was fixed, and she was able to walk again. Needless to   
say, their families were deliriously happy to see them recovering so   
well. I felt happy for them too, but I was extremely worried for Robin.   
Somehow, she wasn't responding to the treatment. Although her body was   
almost completely healed, she hadn't regained consciousness. Even with   
her father's best efforts, no one could understand what was going on.  
  
- That's when Rei finally arrived. She had been at the temple resting,   
since her pregnancy was in the final stages. When she learned about the   
accident (with her usual charm: coercing Yuuichiro), she made haste to   
see her friends. She was alleviated when she saw that almost everyone was   
almost healed, but when she learned about Robin, her agitation forced us   
to make her rest. When she recovered, she immediately rushed to her room,   
and made a Fire Reading. She didn't allow anyone but Technuma and myself   
to be there, stating that anyone else could interrupt the kind of reading   
she was about to perform. When Rei finished, she looked at us with an   
infinite sadness reflected in her eyes, and told us that Robin's soul was   
lost in Limbo! Because Robin's soul was a newborn (literally), Rei told   
us that she was trapped between dimensions, not knowing how to come back   
to the land of the living.   
  
- Technuma and I were distraught, at lost of what to think. Rei then told   
us that there was one possibility to bring her back: She could perform a   
Shinto ceremony with all the Senshi, in order to give Robin's soul a   
guidance and help her to return... or to help her to continue with her   
soul evolution, and let her rest in peace. The last statement shocked me   
to the very core of my existence. I wasn't going to wait to see her   
leaving this planet! She's needed here... I NEED HER!!   
  
- I began to search in the base's computers, and using the Internet   
connection, I began to search for a way to help Robin find her way   
back... but after four grueling days, I ended up with nothing... that is,   
until three days ago. I stumbled with an obscure reference in an   
seventeenth century manuscript. On it, there were the indications of how   
to help a lost soul to return to an earthen body! I read the manuscript   
feverishly, learning every single detail. Then an idea began to form...  
  
END OF ENTRY.  
  
* * * *  
  
PROJECT: ETERNITY  
DATA LOG ENTRY  
  
ENTER PASSWORD:  
*****-*******  
PASSWORD ACCEPTED  
  
  
Personal entry.  
Lieutenant Yohann Starr  
March 15.  
  
- It took all night and all the construction bots working around the clock   
to complete my project. But it's finally done! No one knows about this,   
but it's better that way. Using what I found yesterday as a guidance, I   
built a cryogenic pod. This unit will simulate a state of death, lowering   
my vital signs. That will allow my spirit to separate from my body, and   
with Robin's image in mind, I'll try to find her, and guide her blessed   
soul back to her own body. I don't know if I'll be successful, but in the   
end, that doesn't matter. I'll gladly give my life for her to live... or   
if I can't do it, then... but it's better not to think of that. I HAVE to   
succeed!   
  
- I'm leaving detailed instructions with this log, regarding of what to do   
in case I can't make it back. The house, and all that is inside,   
including the base, will be transferred to Robin, in order to give her a   
place that can be called her own. I'm trying to cover all the   
possibilities, but there's a high risk factor in what I'm about to do   
now. God forgive me for this, but I can't allow her to die... I'm not   
playing god here... I'm just desperate.  
  
- Robin... hang in there a little longer... I'm coming.  
  
END OF ENTRY.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
FROM THE PERSONAL DAIRY OF ROBIN REDWING  
  
March 15, 2997  
  
- Today's the anniversary of Yohann's death. No matter how much time has   
passed, I still can't forget him. He was my first... my only love. I   
still remember what Rei told me that day... the Senshi were performing a   
ceremony to help my soul return to my body, but it seemed that it wasn't   
working. They were about to send my soul to rest, when it happened. A   
speck of golden light suddenly appeared above my body, and shone brightly   
for a few minutes. When it finally extinguished itself, I opened my eyes,   
dazed. My last memory was of that bus ramming at us. The Senshi were so   
happy when I woke up... but our happiness lasted only a moment, because   
an alarm suddenly pierced our reunion. Ami rushed to the origin of the   
alarm, and returned a moment later calling for someone to help her.   
Mamoru and Shingo went with her, and a moment later they returned   
carrying Yohann' s body with them.   
  
- I remember asking them what was going on, but no one answered my plea. I   
wanted to be with Yohann, but my body was still too weak. I still feel   
the burning sensation in my eyes when my father finally moved away from   
him, and covered his body with a blanket. I cried for a long time before   
I felt asleep.   
  
- When I woke up, Usagi was next to me; traces of tears still fresh in her   
face. That told me that what happened to Yohann wasn't a nightmare. We   
embraced, crying some more. When I finally was able to stand on my feet,   
Mamoru decided to tell me what they could piece from the circumstantial   
evidence they could gather. Apparently, Yohann built a cryogenic pod to   
be with me. I thought that something must have gone terribly wrong, when   
Rei explained to me what must have happened. It seems that I should have   
died that day, but some higher power decided to send me back... for a   
price. The price was Yohann's life.   
  
- I remember his funeral as it was yesterday. All his friends, both from   
this world and from his homeworld gathered at the cemetery. His adoptive   
father said something that I can't remember, and then handed to me a   
flag... we locked gazes in that moment, and then I knew that he wanted to   
have him back as bad as myself... but nothing could be done.   
  
- A few days later, a letter from a lawyer came to Setsuna's mansion,   
asking for my presence. When we arrived at his office the next day, he   
told us that Yohann had arranged that all his belongings were put at my   
name. I didn't want any material things, I wanted him back! No, I still   
want him back. After all the necessary legal mumbo-jumbo was over, I was   
the owner of the mansion and the base. But since that day, I haven't been   
inside. It hurts too much, even now. I asked my father to program the   
maintenance bots to keep the place in order... and that's all. I can't   
return there. Not yet.  
  
* * * *  
  
FROM THE PERSONAL DIARY OF ROBIN REDWING  
  
March 17, 2997  
  
- I went to our island today. Our island... that's how I think of the place   
where I 'kidnapped' Yohann with the help of Makoto! It took me a long   
time to return there at first, but when I did... I still ask myself why I   
didn't go there sooner. Now, I go as often as I can. Each time I put a   
foot on the beach, I remember him as he was... and feel his presence   
somehow, comforting, relaxing. But today was different. When I felt his   
presence, I sensed something strange... a sense of urgency, that I should   
return back to the base without more delay. I returned to the Palace as   
fast as I could, and went back to my room. I didn't know what to do,   
until I saw the only picture of us together. That made my mind. I'll go   
back to the base tomorrow. I hope I have the strength to face the past.  
  
* * * *  
  
FROM THE PERSONAL DIARY OF ROBIN REDWING  
  
March 18, 2997  
  
- I did it! I finally returned to the base! It looks just the same as we   
left it that fatal day, but... as soon as I entered, Yohann's presence   
overwhelmed me! I thought I'd faint right there, but kept my wits and   
followed the sensations that assaulted me, back to the same device that   
claimed his life. I stood in front of that machine for a long time,   
hating each component of it. I know it's silly to hate a machine, but I   
couldn't help it. Hesitantly, I activated the old computer next to it,   
and tried to access the logs. It wasn't easy, because it asked for a   
password. That's when it came to me. He built that thing with my safety   
in mind, so... I typed my name. That did the trick, because all the data   
pertaining to his project began to appear on the screen. I couldn't help   
it, but when I read his personal entries, I began to cry... he was   
feeling guilty for the accident! That adorable fool... And then, I found   
the excerpt detailing his true legacy! I read that part over and over   
again, not believing my eyes. When the magnitude of what was displayed on   
the screen finally reached my brain, I walked next to the device, and   
pushing a hidden button, a small refrigerated compartment opened. And I   
saw... and cried again. But not of sadness, but because of the joy I   
felt, and still feel, in that moment. I took the small container with   
infinite care, and rushed to Ami's clinic as fast as I could. When she   
heard my petition, she urged me to talk with the Queen. I'll do it first   
thing in the morning, but I'm confident that she'll agree with me. The   
same way he didn't want me to die a thousand years ago, I'm not going to   
let his last gift to me go to waste. I waited too long, and I'm going to   
seize the opportunity with both hands.  
  
* * * *  
  
FROM THE PERSONAL DIARY OF ROBIN REDWING  
  
April 6, 2997  
  
- At last... it's done! At first, Neo-Queen Serenity couldn't believe my   
words, until we took a trip back to the base, and showed her what I found   
there. But when Ami confirmed the story, the last doubts that plagued her   
mind were gone. She agreed to my petition a week ago, and today, the   
process was finished. Now, the only thing remaining is to wait. But I'll   
endure the time with hope and happiness in my heart. At long last, we'll   
be together again...  
  
* * * *  
  
Nine months later...  
  
Robin was resting in her hospital room. She was exhausted, but she felt   
happy nevertheless. She heard a soft knock on the door, and smiled. "Come   
in."  
  
Technuma entered the room, a big smile on his face. "How do you feel, dear?"  
  
"Tired... but happy. Thanks for coming, father."  
  
"I couldn't stand away from my daughter, especially this day. And... where   
is he?"  
  
"The nurse will bring him in a few moments. The doctor want to finish the   
exams before bringing him here."  
  
In that moment, a nurse entered the room, carrying a small bundle with her.   
Technuma stepped aside, and the nurse gave the small bundle to Robin, who   
took it with infinite care. After checking Robin's chart, the nurse left   
them alone. Technuma sat next to his daughter, and looked at her, smiling   
with pride.  
  
Robin was holding in her arms a baby... her baby. After she found the small   
vial with Yohann's sperm inside the cryogenic pod, she didn't doubt a   
second before using it. Her resolve strengthened when Ami confirmed that it   
was still viable to use it.   
  
"He's beautiful" murmured Technuma. "How are you going to name him?"  
  
She was about to answer, when surprisingly, the baby opened his eyes. Robin   
looked at his eyes, amazed... and that's when she saw it. Reflected in the   
bottom of the baby's eyes, was the image of Yohann! He was smiling at her.   
She blinked, and the image disappeared. But still, she knew... she knew   
that Yohann had returned to her!   
  
And this time... no one, and nothing could separate them.   
  
  
THE END.  
  



End file.
